Visions
by A.wesome E.pic B.rilliant
Summary: Percy Jackson has been seeing things. Eyes: Red and green. His body hurts and his mind is pumping. It all started when he broke up with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Doesn't that tell the whole story?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! If your new or not, I don't care. But I am glad that someone I reading this story. Before we start, just know I am very sensitive with bad reviews, so if your going to put one, at least tell me one good thing about the story. Got it? Alright, let's get started.**

**~Percy's POV~  
**

"Gah!" I yelled, forefinger and thumb on my temples. I felt an invisible hand grab me and throw me against the mirror in my dorm.

I screamed again. Blood ran down my back.

"I said I was sorry! Please!" I pleaded and my vision turned red. Soon, everything was black.

A pair of green eyes shone in the darkness. Not again.

"Hello, Perseus." The green eyes seemed to smile. "Remember me?"

"Rachel, please." I thought. "I said I was sorry. Please stop."

"No." She hissed. "Sorry doesn't cut it." The red-eyed snake slithered down and shocked me back to reality.

"Please!" I screamed. I got up and realized he wasn't home. I was on the road, once again, in the middle of the night. I scrambled up a ran to my dorm, thinking how to lift this curse.

'There must be others.' I thought. 'Others who have broken up with Rachel Dare and had to face the consequences.'

The other part of me said, 'No.'

When I got back to my dorm room, I cleaned up and applied medicine. I yelped as it burned my skin. I also took care of the broken glass and blood.

'Sleep. That means more visions.'

I looked at my Visions Chart. 12 marks telling me how many visions I had.

Timidly, I crawled into my bed, the medicine still burning my skin. I closed my eyes, hoping for something good.

_Fire. A burning building was set on a mountaintop. A blonde girl stood just a few feet from me. Her side was bleeding, but she didn't seem to care. She was holding a kid in her arms and five others were following her._

_ "Percy!" She yelled. "Get the other kids. We don't have much time." She coughed. "Go!" She trudged to the road. A cave was set far east, where she seemed to be going._

_"Percy," a boy tugged at my sleeve. I looked down. "Pick up Ella, she won't make it." _

_I picked up a little girl. Though, it wasn't me doing it. My dream-self did everything._

_The boy and I, with the girl in my arms, ran over to the blonde girl. _

_"Where's Lindsay?" I asked._

_The blonde stopped. "She's still inside. What are we going to do?"_

_"I could go back inside."_

_"No, Percy. There's shooting there. You could get killed." She stared into my eyes. "I care too much."_

_"I could come back. I'll make it."_

_"No, you-"_

_"I could make it." I made it firm._

_She nodded and put her kid in one of her arms and took Ella in the other. "Promise me."_

_I smiled. "I promise."_

The bell rung. I shot up and got ready.

"Percy!" Leo called, knocking.

"Wait!" I pulled up my pants, but I ended up falling. I finally got done and opened the door.

"We have a new arrival." Leo smiled.

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"Chiron want you to tour her."

"Mr. Brunner want me to tour someone? Wait - did you say 'her'?"

"Yes, her. Now, she will be coming in a few minutes. Meanwhile, we have to get to class."

"Yeah. Right. When do I tour her?"

"Now."

"Now?" I asked

"Yes."

"Then where is she?"

"At the front desk. I have a feeling that you'll really like her." Leo smiled and left, leaving me confused.

I walked to the front desk, where a blonde girl was waiting. She and the receptionist were laughing. When she turned, I saw her eyes. Startling gray.

"Hi." I said. "I'm suppose to tour you."

"Oh, your Percy, right?" We shook hands. Her voice was so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Um, yeah. You are?"

"Annabeth Chase."

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. So, how is this so far? I know it's short! Gods...**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amazing you guys stuck around this long. Thanks for reviewing people who actually reviewed. I have nothing to say, so let's go to the story.**

** ~Annabeth's POV~**

"So, Annabeth," Percy said as we finished the tour. The place was pretty big, so we didn't have time for classes. Dinner was currently being served, so we got in line. "Where is your dorm?"

"Room 415." I replied and the two of us sat down.

"Cool." He said and a few people did next to us.

"Hey, Percy." Said one of them. It was a girl with choppy brown hair. I felt a twinge of jealously, but I could tell they weren't dating.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Asked a boy. He looked like a Latino elf...

"Of course," Percy replied, "Everyone, this is Annabeth Chase."

He turned toward me. "Annabeth, this is Piper," he pointed to the girl with choppy brown hair, "Leo," he pointed to the guy I classified as a Latino elf, "Jason," he pointed to a guy with blonde hair, "Frank," he looked like a big buff baby, "and Hazel." A girl with chocolate skin. Very bad descriptions...

I smiled at them. "Hi."

"Hi." They said, a little out of sync.

We all started to eat. Percy started to sweat.

"No, not now..." He mumbled.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Um, nothing. I just have to go now." He stood up and left.

"Shouldn't someone go after him?" I asked.

"He always runs off like that." Piper poked at her salad. "He never told us his problem."

"I... I wanna go after him." I stood up and left too. I didn't understand why, but I felt an urge. Then, I realized that I didn't know his room.

'Stupid.' I thought.

"Annabeth!" Two people, Hazel and Piper, went after me.

"Just leave Percy alone. Again, he always has these problems." Hazel said.

"I don't even know his room." I said.

"Room 421." Piper said.

"I'll just go there tomorrow. Besides, tomorrow's Saturday. Free day, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Hazel said. We continued to walk. "Do you know where your room is?"

"Actually, no. I'm in Room 415."

"Yay! We're neighbors." Piper clapped, then cleared her throat and stopped.

"I need some sleep." I touched my temples, feeling a small aching sensation.

"You alright, Annabeth?" Piper asked as we walked. Hazel had gone off to her dorm at the 300s.

"Yeah. I'm just a little drowsy." I answered.

"Here's your dorm. Feel at home." Piper left to the dorm on the right. I entered.

The room was brown. The carpet was electric blue. The walls were as smooth as silk. My bags were set in the middle of the room. They had told me to leave them at the front desk so they can deliver them. Awesome much? The bed was small, a twin size. The sheets were freshly washed. Percy had showed me a laundry room, so I guess I'll be washing them in the future. A desk and a chair were set in the far left corner. The bathroom was close to the front door. A mirror was placed just in front of my bed wall.

I sighed. So this is my new home, huh? I started to unpack and get ready for bed when I heard a crash and a thump. My instinct: Ask Piper.

"Piper!" I knocked on her door. She opened it and I entered.

"Yeah?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Okay, one: did you feel that? And two: why are you wearing power ranger pajamas?"

"I did feel it and they are not power rangers! They are Cherokee eagles." I had a feeling that happens a lot.

I waved of the eagles. "What was that?" There was another thump. "Let's go check on Percy. Maybe he's the reason."

Piper nodded and we were off to 421. His door was open so we pushed in. I gasped.

Percy was throwing himself to the wall. Blood seeped through his arm.

"Annabeth..." Piper was scared.

I ran over to Percy and grabbed his shoulders. Why was I doing these things?

He was mumbling, "Please, don't. Please..."

"Percy," I said. "Percy, listen to me." I shook his shoulders. He kept on pleading. "Wake up!" I slapped him. No use.

I looked hopelessly at Piper. She gathered up her courage and said, "Percy, wake up. Please." She knelt down beside him. "Percy, wake up." Her voice washed over him and he stopped mumbling and hurting himself.

"Open your eyes..." I begged. He slowly did.

"Did it happen?" He asked.

"Did what?" I asked. "You just kept mumbling and throwing yourself at the wall."

"Again?" He sat up and flinched. Above his bed, there was a chart with 14 markings. He put another one.

"What's that for?" Piper asked.

"Nothing. It's just...nevermind." He waved it off.

"Do you have any medicine?" I asked as I saw his blood caked shirt.

"Yeah." We went to the bathroom. A boatload of AD&D was piled in the cabinet. He began to apply it, but he couldn't reach the back.

"I'll do it." I said, grabbing the little packet. He yelped as I put it on him.

"You alright, Percy?" Piper asked as I finished and washed my hands.

"Yeah…" He rubbed his neck. "It's better you two go get some rest. I'll do the same."

"But we need to-" I started.

"Just go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." He ushered us out and locked the door.

"Is he always like that?" I asked.

"Not when we see him. He's usually a sweetheart." Piper and I continued to walk to our dorms.

"Night, Piper." I said and walked into my room.

I heard her say, "Night, Annabeth."

I sat on my bed wondering, 'Why? Why do I care about Percy? I barely knew him, but I can feel a connection to him, like he's important to me. No, that's impossible.'

But after he ushered us out, I felt like he didn't care. Like I was just another student. That made me disappointed.

I wrinkled my nose. 'But why should I care?'

"Ugh..." I said aloud and tried to sleep.

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. Please review! I only have, like, two. Again, read my other two stories: The Runaway HOO and My Life.**

**QUESTION TIME! Well, not really...**

**Relax, we'll get to the real questions soon, but now I need your reaction. On YouTube, there is a guy named danisnotonfire. Watch his videos, they are awesome. Anyway, he has a video entitled FANDOMS. Watch it and do you feel the same way?**

**Me: Yes, completely, totally. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Still waiting for more reviews... *sigh* Random thing: I wanted to put quotes here, but that's not my thing, so only on this chapter, I will quote myself. That sounds weird… **

**"Every night I dream about a perfect life. But the more I dream, the more it becomes a fantasy."**

**Sucks, right? I know... Gods, don't judge!**

**~Percy's POV~**

I felt bad about kicking Annabeth and Piper out of my dorm. They weren't suppose to know, or else they'd get cursed or killed too. My mom, she knew about this. The next day, she was dead. Just for knowing about my visions. I just couldn't put Annabeth or Piper or anyone else in danger. If only I hadn't dated that stupid Dare.

"I heard you..." Her voice whispered in my head.

"I know." I thought back.

"No, Perseus. You mustn't fight me." Rachel said, her snake hissing in the background.

"I can fight when I-" the pain surged through me. "Alright, alright. But I wasn't fighting you."

There were no voices. I sighed. The next thing I know, it's morning.

I groaned and sat up. I did my usual: Clean, fix, and change.

Soon, I was fresh and there was a knock on the door. I opened it and Annabeth stood there in an orange t-shirt and jeans.

She brushed her hair back. "Hey."

"Come in." I said and closed the door when she came. "I'm sorry."

Annabeth, who was sitting on my bed, looked up. I could see the pain in her eyes. It looked like she had been crying all night. "For what?"

"For being a jerk." I sat next to her.

"You weren't being a jerk, Percy. You just…acted like you didn't care."

"Didn't care about what?" I asked.

"Didn't care about- Nevermind. It's a silly thought."

I didn't want to press her. "So, what are you here for?"

"Just bored. Piper is still asleep and I don't know where everyone else lives."

"Wanna grab some coffee?" I stared at her calculating gray eyes.

"Like...Like a date?"

"No, no! Of course not!" I laughed nervously. She smiled at me.

"Then let's go." Annabeth got up and walked to the door. I did the same.

Leo and Jason won't stop teasing me about this. But it was worth it. I slightly regretted that I said this wasn't a date. Wait - what? I don't like her or anything... Okay, maybe. But I only knew her for a day. What's wrong with me? Gah!

We walked to Starbucks. It wasn't far, only a few blocks away. I offered to pay, but she declined and bought us mocha. We didn't feel like staying at the building because that was boring. So, we decided to take a walk. Where? I don't know. Just let her lead the way.

We ended up sitting on a bench in a park, getting to know each other.

"So, what do your parents do?" She asked. The question shot me like a bullet.

"My dad is a marine biologist. he got lost at sea before I was born. so, we never saw each other. My mom used to work at a cans shop. Well, she's dead now..."

Annabeth's eyes softened like a dear. "I'm sorry to hear that." She held onto my arm. A strange electricity surged through me. Static?

"Yeah, how about your family?" I asked and she let go of my arm.

"My dad studies war planes. My real mom is dead. My step-mom hates me and I have two annoying brothers.

"You have a step-mom? I had two step-dads! Well, used too. Gabe, the first one, was an alcoholic. My mom divorced with him and he died of drinking. Paul, the next one, is an English teacher. He actually works at school and that's embarrassing."

Annabeth laughed. She was so magnificent... Snap out of it! Gods.

"A toast to terrible lives." She held up her half-drunken cup. I toasted with her.

"We should get bak to campus. Wouldn't want everyone teasing us." I said and offered my hand to get her up. She didn't let go and I didn't either.

So that's how we walked to campus: hand in hand. At the last second, I let go and we sat in for lunch.

The teasing started.

"Where've you two lovebirds been, huh?" Leo asked.

"We are not 'lovebirds'." Annabeth said. "And we just went to get some coffee."

"We saw you holding hands..." Frank said. Annabeth and I blushed, then kept a straight face.

"That doesn't mean anything." I said.

"You don't know that." Jason leaned back, almost falling. Piper caught him.

"Be careful, Jason. We don't want you to hurt your head again." Piper scolded.

"Geez, Pipes-" Leo started. Piper got her butter knife.

"You call me 'Pipes' ever again, I will hurt you." She put down the knife and poked her salad again.

"She always like that?" Annabeth asked/whispered to me.

"No." I whispered to her.

"Are you two making plans for your next date?" Leo asked.

"Would you let it go?" I asked. They shut up.

We ate lunch quietly. It was sort of tense, but it was comfortable. Chatter surrounded us.

"Hey, Percy..." A girl said.

"Go away, Drew." I said and continued to eat my burger.

"Fine." She left. Awkward...

"I'm going back to my dorm." I scrambled up and ran to Room 421. A vision was coming. I could feel the pain.

"Come on, you stupid door! Open!" I kept shoving my key into the slot until I got in. The door was unlocked. Quickly, I marked my board.

My vision turned red then black.

_The fire continued to rage. I zoomed into the building. The shooting continued. Bloody bodies sprawled across the floor. I looked around for Lindsay_

_A little brown-haired girl laid down with the dead bodies. Was she dead too? I picked her up and got passed the door, a bullet piercing my shoulder._

_"Ah!" I gasped and continued to run. _

_"Lindsay, wake up." I pleaded. "Please."_

_She didn't wake up, but I could still feel her heartbeat. I stopped in my tracks. Annabeth was sprawled on the pebble road, the kids trying to pick her up._

_"Tyson, Grahame, Jillian." I said to two boys and a girl. "Take Ella, Lindsay, and Rick. I'll carry Annabeth." They did as I ordered and we all scrambled to get to the cave._

_When we were safely there, I counted all the kids. Eight. Just right. I laid Annabeth down on the cave floor and cried._

_"You promised me you'd stay alive." I whispered. "And I did the same."_

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. Four updates in one day! Awesome!**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**In the PJO, not HOO, series, who was the best character(s)? Can't say Percy or Annabeth because everyone loves them.**

**Me: Thalia, Nico, and Bianca.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I messed up last time so here you go!**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

Piper and Hazel were talking on my bed while I studied.

"Can you stick your head out of that book and talk to us?" Piper asked.

"One more chapter..." I replied.

"You said that five times!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Fine. But I was on a cliffhanger." I put down my book. "So, what are we talking about?"

"You and Percy." Hazel said.

"Oh my gods! Let that go!"

Piper pushed my swivel chair against the wall and searched my eyes.

"You care about Percy, but you don't know if he feels the same. You think your going crazy because you've only known him for a day." Piper said and backed off.

"How'd you know?"

"Your eyes. Now, Hazel and I need to get ready for dinner soon. But let me tell you something. Percy had a girlfriend named Rachel Dare. She was too clingy, so they broke up. Use that info someday. Okay?" They left the room.

'What do I do now? Play on my swivel chair? No. Oh, well. Time to read!'

For the next 30 minutes, I read and read. When I finished the book, I decided to get ready. Dinner was coming in 5 minutes.

"Annabeth!" Percy knocked on my door. I opened it and walked with him to the cafeteria.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing much. They just teased me. How about you?"

"Same. Oh, and I heard about your ex-girlfriend."

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, that's her name. Heard she got clingy."

"You don't know the half of it!"

I rolled my eyes and we started to laugh. We got our dinner and sat with our friends. Someone new was there. She was older than us obviously. Her electrifying blue eyes glared at her surroundings. She wore all black, and her shirt said, 'Green Day'.

"Thalia!" Percy went to hug her. I stared confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I ran away from work. I hate the airport and heights! Why did dad have to do this to me?" She said.

"Intro please?" I asked.

"Thalia, Annabeth. Annabeth, Thalia. Happy?" Jason asked.

"Very." I looked at the two of them. Jason and Thalia had a bond. Their eyes, their skin, their expressions. "You guys are siblings?"

"How'd you know? We look nothing alike." Thalia said.

"Your expressions." I said and turned back to my food. This was way better than middle school food"

"Two syllables: re-lax. Don't stress yourself over some guy. I mean, I had a crush on this guy named Luke and do you know what he did? He did suicide because he thought his mother was crazy and his father didn't love him. Sad part? Everyone hated him, so it was only me and the Priest that were at his funeral." She was holding back tears, but it wasn't obvious.

I sighed. "Thalia, I can't date your cousin anyway. I'm here because I want a good future."

Thalia sighed too. "I have to get going. It was nice meeting you Annabeth." She smiled and left.

'Maybe Percy is having the same pep talk. Maybe I should get ready for bed.'

I just realized that my room was a mess. I cleaned up what I could and fell asleep, not bothering to change. The door wasn't locked and I kept it that way, just in case Percy came in. That's sounded weird...

_"And I promised too." Percy said, crying. I stay still, unable to move. "When are they coming? We've been waiting for hours." He looked back. Sirens rang. What was going on?_

_I realized Percy had a bullet shot at his shoulder and my side was bleeding. Three kids lay around me, motionless._

_"Percy..." I croaked._

_"Annabeth, stay with me. Please!" He pleaded, looking at me._

_"I'm sorry, I failed you." What was I saying?_

_"You didn't fail me. Just please stay alive for me. We promised. Remember?"_

_I smiled. "I promised."_

_His hands cupped my face and a soft kiss was planted on my forehead._

I woke, realizing it wasn't a dream. Percy was actually there on my bed, stroking my hair. My eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, um... I-" he said, getting up. I smiled and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay."

"What?" He sat back down.

"Stay here. Please."

He stayed seated and I sat up and wiped my eyes. I had been crying.

"When I walked in, your door and lights were open so I thought you were awake. When I saw you, you were still."

"So you decided to stroke my hair?"

"Maybe..."

I laughed at him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Your such a… Seaweed Brain."

"A what?"

"A Seaweed Brain. That's my new nickname for you."

"That's a really hurtful nickname." He mockingly held his heart. I laughed again and started tapping on my desk. I realized I was doing morse code for, 'I love you.' My mom loved morse code and taught me. It became my favorite after that.

"You do?" I saw Percy blushing.

"I what?"

"You were doing morse code. Leo taught me. He always tapped, 'I love you,' on accident when he's worried. So, do you?"

It was my turn to blush. "No..."

"Face it, Wise Girl. You love me."

"No I don't!" I continued to blush. I shut the door just in case and sat on my swivel.

"Nope. Nope, nope, nope. You love me."

"How can you prove it? Huh, Seaweed Brain?"

"Like this."

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. Please review! **

**QUESTION TIME! **

**Really running out. Alright, favorite color?**

**Me: Black, red, blue, green.**


	5. Chapter 5

**That last cliffhanger was for not reviewing. There are, like, 75 people reading this. I checked. And I only have 7 reviews. So, please review! And thank you people who are reviewing. Like AnnabethChase712, who calls herself my biggest fan. You all are amazing. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**~Percy's POV~**

I leaned in, and so did she. At the last second, I turned my head and laughed.

"See? You love me." I said.

"Gods, Percy..." She shifted and blushed once again.

"But seriously, Wise Girl. Do you?"

She looked at me with her beaut- No, Percy. Not until she's says yes.

"Percy, listen. I've only known you for two days-"

"But you leaned in to kiss me."

"I know, I know. But how can I develop feelings for you so fast? I don't even understand my feelings, Percy. And if I don't understand, then I can't tell you anything."

"Oh." I felt disappointed.

"Judging by your reaction, I can tell you like me." She smiled.

"Well it can't be the first time someone liked you."

She brushed her blonde hair back. "Actually, it is."

"Why? Your so beautiful. Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did." She smiled again. "Am I beautiful?"

"Of course. Drew Tananka would be jealous."

"I could tell. Her make up is so thick, a war cannon wouldn't make a dent."

We laughed softly.

"I have to go to bed now." I stood but she grabbed my wrist again.

"Didn't I tell you to stay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. This dang building doesn't have rules anyway."

She scooted over and I laid next to her. We faced each other as we talked.

"Are you okay about this, Annabeth? I mean, your alone. With a boy."

"Yeah, but let's face it Percy. We're twenty. We're adults."

"I guess your right."

"I always am." She laughed softly and nuzzled her nose in the pillow. "Good night, Seaweed Brain."

"Good night, Wise Girl." I felt her arms wrap around my neck. That surprised me a lot. What if I have a vision, then hurt her? I wouldn't want that. But I was still unsure of her decision, letting me lay down with her alone in a room.

She stayed where she was, but she shifted, and put her head on my chest. My eyes started to close.

_My last vision twisted my mind. I had kissed Annabeth Chase on the forehead. _

_"Percy, just save the others. I won't make it." _

_"Yes, yes you will. You just need to hang on. Just a few more minutes. Jillian, watch Annabeth."_

_I walked to the opening of the cave and yelled. A pair of paramedics came and took Ella, Lindsay, Rick, and Annabeth away._

_"Tyson, Grahame, Jillian. You guys are in charge. Okay? I need to get this bullet out of my shoulder." They nodded and watched the other five kids, crying and yelling for their moms and dads. And they are probably dead. I ran after the paramedics, clutching my shoulder and feeling the blood drip on my fingers. _

_The car closed as I jumped in and we headed for the hospital. Annabeth was being bandaged, and so were the others. I was put last._

_"Her breathing is steady, sir." One of the paramedics told me. "And the red-haired one's (Ella) is too and so is the boy."_

_"How about Lindsay?" I pointed to the brown haired girl._

_"I'm afraid she's dead."_

I jerked awake. Annabeth, who was sitting up, had a worried face.

"Are you alright?" We asked each other.

"I am. You?" I asked, sitting up with her.

"Yeah. But you didn't hurt yourself this time."

"That's good."

"I have a question." She stated. "Why do you call me Wise Girl?"

"Your smart, and I thought Owl-head would offend you."

"It is offending..."

We laughed again.

"What time is it?" I looked around.

"Five in the morning. It's Sunday."

"Another free day." I smiled at her.

"So what are we going to do later?" She stared.

"I don't know. Maybe, the group already has plans." I shrugged.

"Your probably right." Annabeth's head laid on my shoulder.

"Wanna go to sleep?" I asked.

"Sure, but the door's unlocked."

"Let's leave it."

And so we laid down, face to face, and fell asleep. I didn't have anymore visions that night. And that was strange.

At some point, I knew I whispered, "I love you, Wise Girl. Even if its been three days."

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Who thought Percy and Annabeth were actually going to kiss?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I see a lot of people wanted or thought Percy and Annabeth to kiss. Full-on Percabeth will be coming. I'm glad you all liked the chapter. Oh, and AnnabethChase712, the reason why your phone beeped, was because I rewrote Chapter 4. Reason for that? I read it and found a giant chunk of the story missing. So, I just simplified it. And to the people who didn't like the ending of "My Life", I couldn't think of an ending. Okay? I just wanted to end it because it was getting weird.**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

I smiled at Percy's remark. He talks a lot in his sleep. Another thing he does? Drool. A lot. Being his friend (Yes, I feel pain saying that.), I decided to get a tissue and wipe it off. Truly disgusting.

Afterwards, I decided to sleep again. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his arms instinctively wrapped around my waist. I blushed and I saw him smile.

"Percy..." I nuzzled into his chest. "I heard what you said."

He blushed. "What?"

"You said, and I quote, 'I love you, Wise Girl.'"

"I said that?!"

"Um, yeah." I said in a duh voice.

"Oh gods..." He started to freak out.

"Sh..." I said, finger in my lips. "Third times the charm, right?"

We were both sitting up by now and I started to hug him.

"Yeah. But are you really, positively, sure your okay with this? I could sneak back to my dorm."

"Do you want to leave?" I asked, using my deer eyes: big and sad. He had puppy eyes, but I had deer.

"No..." He gulped and I smiled.

"Good night, then." I turned my back to him and yelped when he embraced me from the waist.

"If you know a lot already and I'm gonna sleep here, I might as well hug you."

"Seaweed Brain."

"Don't deny that you like it." His arms were slowly slipping out of its grasp,the warmth of it disappearing. But I held his hands quickly. I felt him smile. "So you like it?"

"Maybe..."

He then circled my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "What I said was true, Annabeth."

I knew what he meant and blushed. "And maybe, just maybe, I do too."

And we fell asleep for the third time. But this time, I decided to lock the door.

In the morning, I decided to take a shower. Percy was a deep sleeper anyway.

When I finished dressing in the bathroom, I saw Percy sitting on my bed.

"Hey." I said, combing my hair.

"Hey." He smiled, standing up to hug me again. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail, and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands wrapped around my waist.

"Let's go?" I asked.

"Yeah..." His arm draped around my shoulder, and my arm then draped his waist. My head rested on his shoulder.

When the door opened, our friends stood in front of us.

Leo smiled at us, and we blushed, not getting rid of our position.

"Why are you at her dorm?" Jason said, everyone smiling.

"She wanted me there." Percy squished me against him.

"Kind of." I said. "I was asleep. You walked in and stroked my hair. Afterwards, we talked and I told you to stay. Then we ended up sleeping."

"You guys fell asleep together? We just assumed Percy visited you early this morning." Hazel said.

"That's just adorable..." Piper clasped her hands together. I stayed awkwardly in my position.

"What are we doing today?" Percy asked.

"We didn't make plans." Frank said.

"Then let's make one." I gestured them into my dorm.

They all sat down: Piper and Hazel on my bed, Frank and Jason on the floor, and Jason decided to stand. Percy sat on my swivel chair, making me feel disappointed. He patted his lap. I gave him a confused expression. He patted his lap again and gestured me to come. I shook my head. He rolled his eyes and pulled me down, hands around my waist for the (I think) fourth time.

A chorus of "Aw..." came from Piper and Hazel. But the boys went "Ew..." in the same way the girls had, all earning a slap.

"If only you guys would kiss." Piper started to fiddle with her braid. "It would Percabeth so worth it."

"Percabeth?" Percy and I asked.

"Percy, Annabeth." Leo said simply.

"You guys made a ship name for couple that doesn't exist?" I asked.

"Doesn't everyone?" Frank raised and eyebrow.

"Okay, plans, people, plans." I interrupted.

"How about guys go somewhere and girls go somewhere?" Hazel suggested.

"I'm with you!" I stood up and sat with them, making Percy frown.

"Stop frowning, Seaweed Brain, and think."

"Seaweed Brain?" Jason asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"What's your nickname?" Leo asked.

"Wise Girl." Percy answered for me.

"Do we get names?" Frank asked.

"You want names? I'll give you names." Piper stood. "Jason, your Sparky."

"Why?"

"Um..." Piper blushed. "I'm not answering that. Frank, what are you okay with?"

"Klutz. I always call myself that for some reason..."

"Alrighty then..." Piper continued. "Hazel, your pretty hard."

"I used to be called Miss Underground because I found my way through tunnels, but Haze is fine..."

"Then we have Percy and Annabeth's. Anyone have a suggestion for mine? And please, don't call me Pipes or Dumpster Queen."

"Beauty Queen?" Leo suggested.

"Even if I hate that name, I'll go with it."

To Be Continued…

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Do you have problems with books or problems at all?**

**Me: Books. At the beginning, I think it's boring. At the middle, I get interested. When it's done, I cry because its over. Not full on crying! No tears, but I just sob. Don't judge.**


	7. Chapter 7

**About 450 people are reading this and only 15 reviews? Come on people, we can do better. I'm not trying to be greedy, but if I am, I apologize. It's just that, when you write a story, don't you want to know how your doing? Well, I do.**

**~Percy's POV~**

The four of us boys started to talk. The same happened to the girls. Occasionally, Annabeth and I would steal glances toward each other and look back quickly.

When all of us, boys and girls, decided on going to the movies, there was a knock. Who's that now?

Annabeth stood and opened the door. She gasped. A boy, about twenty like us, stood at the door, arms outstretched.

"Will?" Annabeth asked.

"Nice to see you, Annabeth." They hugged. A twinge of jealousy surges through me.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, holding his arms.

"Just wanted to see you."

Annabeth blushed. I cleared my throat.

"Let's go?" I asked, my voice harsh.

"You guys can go ahead." Annabeth said. "I'll come up later."

The jealousy in me grew. "Fine." I stood from my position, and walked out the door, 'accidentally' shoving the guy named Will.

The others followed behind me and we were off. The movie wasn't great. If Annabeth were there, sure why not?

"That movie sucked." I said once we were outside.

"Actually," Piper said. "It was pretty amazing. Anyone agree?"

"Yeah." Everyone but me answered.

"Wait." Jason thought for a second. "Are you hung up on Annabeth and Will?"

"Where'd you get that idea?" I kicked a rock on the road.

"We know you like her." Hazel shoved her hands in her pockets.

"What gave it away?"

"No wonder why Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain." Frank whispered.

"Don't ask, Percy." Leo said. "We can tell by every thing you do that you like Annabeth."

A pair of green eyes blinked in the darkness. An invisible hand grasped my brain, giving me pain. I held my temples as fast pictures flowed through my mind.

"You alright?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just go home." I tossed Jason the keys and we started to drive back to the dorms.

In the car, I kept on seeing the blink of green and the fast pictures. My visions were no longer videos.

Back at the building, I opened Annabeth's door.

"Where's Will?" My voice was sharp.

"Went back to Oklahoma, why?"

I sat next to her. "No reason." I smiled that he was gone.

"Perseus Jackson, are you jealous?" She was smiling.

"No…"

"Don't lie to me."

"Well maybe..."

"Are you sure?"

"Gods, Annabeth. Fine, I'm jealous. Happy?"

"Very." She was so close to me. "Why are you jealous? Is it me and Will?"

"What else would it be?"

"You have no reason to be jealous, Percy." Her hand was on top of mine.

"And why is that?" We faced each other, our faces three inches away.

"Because I figured it out. Your birthday's next week, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I won't tell you yet." Two inches away. I just wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't. "Goodbye, Percy. See you at dinner."

I forgot that we skipped lunch. "Goodbye, Annabeth." I got up and went to my dorm. It seemed like I hadn't been here for ages.

I looked over at my Visions Chart. Three different marks now: A cloud, a snake, and now, a square. Clouds are for visions in my dreams, snakes are for when I'm awake, and squares were for the pictures.

I marked my first square then a cloud, and sighed.

'What am I going to do with my life? What did Annabeth mean? What's going to happen on my birthday?'

I was watching the ceiling, back on my bed, legs sliding on the floor. I knew my feelings for her were growing, but it's been three days. Honestly, what's wrong with me? Is it 'love at first sight' or just hormones?

"Eh, Perce?" Jason knocked.

"Door's open." I didn't move. He pushed the door open.

"Oh gods..." He observed me. "What's wrong now? I thought Will left."

"Nothing's wrong. Just...thinking."

"About what?"

I stayed quiet.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah."

"She kicked you out?"

"I don't know why."

"Maybe you should give her some space. Remember when my sister was here?"

"Course." I sat up and he sat down.

"She told me what Annabeth said about you."

"What did she say?" I got interested.

"She said that she couldn't date you because she only was here to study."

His words shot me like a bullet. The sadness engulfed my heart.

I kept in a retort. "Is that all you came in here for?"

"No. I came to say: Take a shower. Dinner's coming early." And with that, he left. I did as told. Another knock sounded when I was about to open the door.

"Hey, sorry I kicked you out of my dorm..." She said.

"Relax, it's fine." I knew she sensed the pain in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" She held my arm.

"Yeah." I looked down.

She hesitated for a minute, pursing her lips.

"Remember, I figured it out." She still confused me.

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you at August 18."

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**I need names, got any? Don't ask why. But I need names.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm writing a book called 'Where The Meadow Lies'. In real life, not here on Fanfic. And so far, five people like it... Just wanted to say that. If you want a summary, ask and I'll post it. **

**~Annabeth's POV~**

'Today will be my first day.' I woke and got ready. It was only five minutes later when I was done and needed to take breakfast.

"You ready?" Piper asked as we walked to the cafeteria.

"Ready and excited." I held my bowl of cereal. Piper got her salad. "Don't you ever get tired of salad?"

"Sometimes. But it's better than most."

We sat at the usual table, but no one was there yet.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Late sleepers." Piper replied.

We started to eat, more students streamed into the cafeteria. Including our friends.

"Hello, my wonderful Wise Girl." Percy smiled.

"Your wonderful Wise Girl?" I questioned.

"Yes."

"Your such a Seaweed Brain." I slapped his arm playfully.

"Um...guys?" Leo asked.

I stopped and started to eat my cereal. When I finished, the bell rung.

I picked up my schedule. It was fairly crumpled from its journey in my pocket.

(A/N: Im sorry if it doesn't look like a college schedule or a schedule at all. I'm not even in high school, so don't blame me.)

Annabeth Chase : Advanced Studies

Breakfast; 7:30 AM - 8:05 AM

Math; 8:05 AM - 9:05 AM; Dodds, Alecto

Language; 9:05 AM - 10:05; Read, Minerva

History; 10:05 AM - 11:05 AM; Brunner, Chiron

Lunch; 11:05 AM - 12:30 PM

Science; 12:30 PM - 1:35 PM; Sun, Apollo

Art; 1:35 PM - 2:35 PM; Love, Venus and Celt, Mars

Free Time; 2:35 PM - 7:40 PM

Dinner; 7:40 PM - 8:30 PM

I sighed as Percy looked over my shoulder.

"Tough luck. You have Dodds first." He said.

"What's so wrong with math?" I looked at him.

"Didn't you tell me you have ADHD and dyslexia?"

"Yes..."

"Then isn't it hard?" We got up and started walking.

"I have a way with numbers."

At home, I had always written in a different way. For example:

The dig wan malked the bog.

(The big man walked the dog.)

It was the only way I could read and write. My dyslexia mixed the words perfectly. And numbers? They were as easy.

Math:

"Hello," Ms. Dodd's shrill voice echoed around the room. "Are you our new student?" She reached out and forced my chin up.

I smiled, "Yes, ma'am."

"Introduce yourself."

I stood at the front of the class, hands clasped together. "My name is Annabeth Chase. I've always received a 4.6 G.P.A. due to my advanced classes."

Ms. Dodds seemed proud. She threw a baby math problem at me. "10 to the 12 power? Write it on the board."

"1,000,000,000,000." I wrote.

"10 to the 0 power?"

"One." I answered.

"I guess your not a ignorant as the rest." Ms. Dodds smiled. "Welcome, Ms. Chase."

I had introduced myself the same way in every class and everyone seemed to be impressed. When we arrived to Art class, I stood confused.

The room was divided into different sections. One section had paint and easels and all that. The second had building. The third had more of an acting studio. The last had fighting.

"I thought this is Art class." I told Piper as we walked in.

"It is. Art as in martial arts, crafting arts, regular art, and the art of acting."

"I can talk a shot in martial and crafting arts."

"No girl has ever gone to martial arts."

"Then I's be the first." I walked into the martial arts portion of the room before Piper could stop me. The boys were practicing rather bluntly.

"Excuse me?" I asked as I stood at the door and dropped my bag.

The teacher, Mars Celts, laughed.

"What do you want, little girl? The acting studio's over there." Mars pointed to his left. The acting studio was on his right side.

"I came here to fight, sir."

"Like you could ever beat my black belts. Tell you what. Beat all of them, you can get in. Deal?" He held out his hand. I smirked and shook. I had learned martial arts since I was seven. This'll be easy.

I got in position. The boys, seven of them, circled me. One behind me attacked. I saw the movement and spun around to flip him. It was a dumb move, but he fell flat. Two attacked at the same time. I kicked one on the chest and punched the other. They fell. The rest happened like that. One boy stood standing, the only one that didn't attack. He was examining me. At the last moment, he kicked my arm. But I was fast enough to catch it. I thanked my strength and threw him down.

"That it?" Sweat ran down my neck.

"Nope. Malcolm wasn't the last." Mars said. "Why don't you fight our best fighter?"

Percy stepped through.

"Seriously?" I asked and sighed.

"What's happe-" I caught his arm and flipped him. My knee rested on his chest and my forearm pushed his neck down.

"Am I in?" I asked, whipping my ponytail to the side.

"Can't...Breathe..."

"Oh, right." I picked him up.

"You got spunk, kid." Mr. Celts said. "Your in. Now, your name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"When did you start training?"

"I ran away from home when I was seven. I had street training for a few weeks and fought at school ever since."

"Street fighting, eh?"

"Yeah." I placed my hands on my hips.

"Can you do a cart-wheel?" The other kids started to stir.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

I did so.

"You seem to perfect. Good grades and a good fighter." Mars studied me and the bell rung. "Get out, rats!"

Percy and I walked out.

"Rats?" I asked.

"Yup." Percy answered.

"Why didn't you tell me you went to martial arts?"

He just shrugged. "Let's go to dinner. They'll be teasing again."

"Your right."

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. Next chaper is about Percy's birthday. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What do you think Annabeth figured out and why does she plan to do it on Percy's birthday? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, some of you read my mind when I asked for names. Like Alexandra and Louis. Thank you for the names, I really needed them. Now, the moment you've all been waiting for.**

**~Percy's POV~**

"Where are you taking me?" I complained. It was my 21st birthday and I was blind-folded.

"Somewhere," Jason said as we drove, "Now shut up."

Geez, what a good birthday present.

"We're almost there, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth patted my shoulder.

"How much longer?" I asked ten minutes later.

"About two minutes." I heard Leo fiddling.

The door opened then closed.

"Take off the blind-fold." Piper said.

I did so.

"The park?" I raised an eyebrow at my friends.

"Come on." Frank led us through the park. A picnic table was set up and Hazel, her brother, Nico, and Thalia stood with notes that said.

"Happy" "Birthday" "Percy"

I smiled. Simple but awesome.

"What are you waiting for, Kelp Head?" Thalia asked. "Come on."

All of us did the natural thing: eat and talk.

"Hey, come here..." Annabeth called. I stood up from the table and Annabeth led me deeper into the park. It seemed like a forest now.

"It's time." She said. "I figured out my feelings, Percy. It's been ten days, but I'm into you."

I smiled. "So your saying...?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "I think I fell for you."

"Think, or know?" I hugged her close to me. Our faces were just about a centimeter away.

"I know." She kissed me. Finally! After all this time! Finally! I knew when I got back to the dorms, I would start dancing like I had a seizure.

We pulled apart and I spun her.

"So I'm guessing this isn't a bad thing, huh?" She asked.

"Of course it isn't, Wise Girl." I rubbed noses with her and she smiled.

"Ten days." She said. "It was love at first sight."

"Yes, it was. That first day, I saw a fire in your eyes. And I've liked you ever since. Well, at first I thought I was going crazy."

"I did too."

"Then I guess we both are." I held her hand, intertwining them for the first time, and walked to the picnic area.

Piper looked up and kinda got crazy.

"Did it happen?" She asked Annabeth and she nodded.

"Thalia, Hazel, Nico?" Piper clapped. They sighed and picked up the cards, flipping them. "And to thought we never needed that."

"Percabeth" "Prevails" "All" the cards said.

"Again with the Percabeth..." I said.

"Annabeth, you said you wouldn't." Thalia said, setting down her "Prevails" card. I left Annabeth and Thalia alone to talk.

"You got yourself a girlfriend?" Jason nudged me.

"I don't know. I just kissed her. Well, she did."

"So...?"

"I don't know."

"No wonder my sister calls you 'Kelp Head'."

"All I know is that I like her. A lot."

Jason sighed and left me. A few vision pictures ran through my head: Rachel coming, Annabeth hurt, and bright flash of white. Afterwards, everything I saw was a blur.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked me. I turned around to a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes?" I stood up.

"We're leaving soon."

"How soon?"

"About thirty minutes."

We stood in silence for a while.

"Are we together?" I asked.

"Of course. Why else would I kiss you and say that I like you?"

"Because you might genuinely love me."

She blushed. "Well, I do."

The rest of those thirty minutes, I talked to my friends, not including Annbeth, whom I had to stay with tonight. I didn't know why, but I had to.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I asked my girlfriend as we walked to the car.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you choose to become what we are on this day?"

"One: it's a really amazing birthday present. Two: so you don't forget any anniversaries."

I understood. "Do you really think I'm dumb enough to forget out anniversary?"

"No." She answered. The silverness of the moon was starting to show. The car ride was silent. Nico and Thalia had driven back to their apartment. (A/N: Not like Thalico. Thalico is just plain weird...)

Annabeth and I walked into her dorm. I was glad that Annabeth and I were finally the same age. We both sat in her bed. Maybe I was dreaming and this was another vision. But no, it wasn't.

"I love you..." I said as we snuggled on the bed.

"I love you too."

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. I'm guessing this story is getting sappy, huh? Well, leave if you hate it.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**I think I asked this on all my stories: Godly parents? Pic multiple.**

**Me: Venus, Ceres, Athena, and Bacchus, Pluto. I'm a Roman. Sorry...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I just realized this story is getting awkward. This is middle of the story, 'kay? And I will only make four fanfics 'cause I'm getting tired of this. Yup, I'm quitting after that Piper/Jason story. Don't forget to give me ideas. **

**~Annabeth's POV~**

Being with Percy was awesome. Now I know that Percy had thought he had gone crazy too. What a connection.

"Percy, be truthful. What's happening to you? Your eyes glow emerald now and you still mumble and hurt yourself."

He hesitated, then said, "I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?" I sat up and he removed his arm from my shoulders.

"I just can't tell you. It's too dangerous."

"Dangerous? Why?" My voice was still soft.

"I told my mom last year... And she died."

I narrowed my eyes. "Your joking, right?"

"No, I'm not. If I tell you or anyone else, someone'll die."

"Your just joking. I know you are." I tried to believe myself.

"Annabeth..." He stared at me, his sea-green eyes filled with pain. He wasn't lying.

"You know what? I'm sorry. Let's just go to bed." I turned my back to him. I could feel his hurt.

"Love you..." He said, but I didn't answer. I heard him sigh as he hugged me. I would've hugged him too, but I felt mad that he wouldn't tell me.

"Annabeth, talk to me."

"I'm tired." I sounded harsher than I intended.

"At least face me." He pleaded. I sighed and turned to him. He was looking at the floor. My eyes softened as I saw his face.

"I'm sorry..." I said.

He stayed silent. I rolled my eyes and hugged him. He smiled.

"Is this what you needed?" I asked.

"Maybe." He continued to smile.

"Now can we go to sleep? We have classes tomorrow."

"Do we have to? It's only 7:30."

"Your too late a sleeper. We need to sleep early."

"But Wise Girl..." He started to wiggle.

"No arguing."

He pouted.

"Not working."

"Good night kiss?"

"My gods, Perseus!"

"Fine..." He stopped stalling and kissed me.

"Now sleep." I turned my back to him once again.

The next morning, Piper and I had to wake Percy up. Of course, I had to wipe up his drool... Never mind that. Piper had to slap him at least twelve times and I had to dump water on his head before he woke.

He wiped his face. "What was that for?"

"We're late for breakfast." Piper said. "Now go to your dorm and get dressed."

He trudged back to his room as Piper and I started to walk.

"How was last night?" Piper asked.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened?"

"We talked and slept. Why are you so obsessed with us?"

"I'm not obsessed..."

"Yes, you are. You wrote 'Percabeth Prevails All' on a card."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"It might..."

The whole school day was as exciting as a school day could be. Art class, of course, was the best. It turned out that that Malcolm guy went to the crafting section too.

"What are you going to build?" He asked me.

"A boat."

"That's boring."

"What are you going to build then?"

"The Empire State Building."

"That's boring too."

"Want a competition?"

"Your on."

We shook hands and started to craft. Hard part? We had to use popsicle sticks. At times, I would look over at his work. I sort of felt jealous, but mine was coming along great.

A boat itself was about a foot long. The hull curved (due to steaming) like a C. The mast was at least five inches tall and the sails were made out of old rags. It wasn't much, but I was proud. It took all period to build it.

"We need to dry them." Malcolm said.

"Alright. This shall continue tomorrow."

We shook hands once again and separated.

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Who here is jealous of a certain writer *cough* luna-incendia14 *cough* because they are so amazing?**

**Me: Yes, very. Her skill, her details... So AWESOME! I can't take it. I want to rip out my heart and cry. (Figuratively)**


	11. Chapter 11

**To answer a question, um... I might quit FF for good after Piper/Jason. (Can't get a title yet.) I'm sorry if you guys "love" me, but I feel like I'm shaming someone out there. And everything feels so awkward. But I love how the reviews are coming it faster. *Victory Dance* Sorry... If you saw that, you'd be mentally disturbed. Oh, and even if I'm quitting, I will still check how everyone is doing. Like the reviews for my stories, your stories... Don't forget to update all of you! People are waiting for you! Don't waste your time with me when you have time to be a star. Suggest fanfics that you write if you want me to read it. Okay? And for the person saying that she wanted my initials on a book in the future (you know who you are), I plan on being a writer. Though I want to be more descriptive like Luna. So, yeah. Again, if you want a summary or a brief explanation of Where The Meadow Lies (the book I'm writing) just tell me.**

**~Percy's POV~**

Annabeth was staying at my dorm for the first time ever.

"Did you finish your homework?" She asked.

I laughed. "Of course not..."

"Perseus."

I frowned. "Do I have too?"

"Yes. It is still 6:00, so we have time."

I took out my books reluctantly.

"I'll help you." Annabeth said.

For the next hour, Annabeth and I worked on my homework. Somewhere in the middle, she took a shower at her dorm and came back. She kind of smelt like lemons...

"Can we go to sleep now?" I hugged her. Her eyes seemed to pop out of her head as she worked.

"You have one more problem to do." She pointed to the math book.

"But math sucks..."

"No, it isn't. It's just one problem Percy. If you don't do it, I'm going back to my dorm."

"If that's how you want to do it." I leaned against my bed.

"Alright then." She got up and walked towards the door.

"Fine, I'll do it!" I jumped up and started on the problem.

Annabeth smiled. "You are so weak, Percy."

"No I'm not."

"How about when I flipped you about a week ago?"

"I wasn't ready."

She started to laugh at me.

"You are so not making this easy."

She sat on my bed. "I'm never, ever, going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." She kissed me and left me to work.

On my bed, she started to read 'The Island And The Ring'.

"Hey, isn't that for 5th graders?" I stared at her.

"I can't help it. It's just so amazing. I have a stack of books in my room. Better to read rather than leaving it alone."

I rolled my eyes and continued to work.

"Is it right?" I asked her.

"No. Come on, Percy. They're exponents! It should be easy for a man in college."

"Well not for me..."

She started explaining to me. The more she talked, the clearer things got.

"Oh..." I said dumbly.

"Now hurry up, I'm tired." She yawned and continued to read.

By the time I finished with everything (packing my homework, showering, etc.), Annabeth was asleep, hugging her book.

"You'd rather hug your book than your boyfriend?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain." She smiled too. I pouted. "I'm kidding."

She draped her arms around my neck.

"Sleepy time, my little Wise Girl."

She stared at me like 'What-the-heck-is-wrong-with-you', then smiled.

"Alright."

Soon, we were under a blanket, hugging. A call rang on my phone.

"Ugh," we groaned. But I sat up, untangling myself from Annabeth to answer.

"What do you want, Leo?" I groaned.

"Mr. Brunner said a new arrival is coming!" Leo practically screamed.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Nothing! But it's a girl-"

"You don't have any chances."

"And I have to tour her tomorrow."

"Dude, you sound like a girl. Now, if you don't mind, my girlfriend and I are going to sleep. Ah good-bye."

"You and Ann-"

I pressed End Call.

"What was that about?" Annabeth asked.

"Leo's gonna tour some girl tomorrow... Nothing special." I curled up next to her.

"That's special for Leo..."

"Sh... Let's just sleep, alright? Tomorrow's Friday, so we get some free time."

Annabeth slept silently. I could feel her breathing against my face.

That night, I had my first real vision.

_I lay on the hospital bed. Everything around me was frozen. Annabeth, Rachel, and I were the only things that can move. _

_"Rachel, we understand," Annabeth pleaded, "just let us go."_

_"Never!" Rachel was two feet off the ground and glowing. Her voice was as deep as a man's._

_"We never told anyone." I looked at her. "Please..."_

_"Silence, mortal. Only the girl can speak." Rachel thrust out her hand and I felt my healed shoulder open. _

_"Ah," I screamed and gasped. The blood was running through. Rachel smiled cruelly._

_"Rachel, don't do this to-" I started._

_"What did I say?" _

_I kept quiet and started at Annabeth. _

_'Please...' I thought._

_"I'll do whatever you want." Annabeth braved._

_'What are you saying? Are you crazy?'_

_"Just leave him alone." Annabeth continued._

_"Your brave. But I'm afraid I'll have to torture the both of you." Rachel thrust out her hand again. A green must swirled around them, enveloping them._

_Annabeth held a knife close to her._

_"Annabeth, don't!"_

_**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**_

**QUESTION TIME! Well, not really...**

**It is the time when I ask for ratings. How is it overall?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm assuming two people want to have the summary, yes? Well here:**

**_Where The Meadow Lies _**

**_Alexandra Celts has been an outcast her entire life. Everyone at the orphanage would tease her and call her things like "Crow Girl". What they don't understand is that Alexandra's parents died six years before the modern year. On June 24, The Day Of Death, The Day Of Birth, her 14th birthday, everything burned down. Now Alexandra, with no company but Louis and Kit, a crow and a seagull, is seeking for what she never believed in: a family._**

**Some may wonder, "Where's the meadow part?" **

**Well, it's where she went for seven years after her parent died. How's that? **

**~Annabeth's POV~**

"Percy, are you alright?" I watched him in cold sweat.

"Yeah," he said.

"Did it happen again?"

"Yes, but I don't remember what happened. I don't remember any of anything that happened."

I grabbed a pencil and handed it to him.

"You mark them, right?" I asked.

He smiled and took the pencil from me. He drew a cloud on the board.

"You have so many..." I looked at the board. "...Even if I don't know what their for." I looked at him pleadingly.

"Sorry, Wise Girl. I care to much. I don't want you to die."

'Say that to your mom...' I thought.

"Speaking of die," he continued after a few moments, "can you promise me you won't?"

"Of course."

"Swear it."

"I swear. How about you, huh?"

"I swear I won't die on you."

"What is this for?" I asked.

He hesitated. "Just in case."

I stared confused and shook my head.

"Come on. Get ready," I said. "Breakfast starts in about thirty minutes."

He nodded and I headed back to my dorm to get ready.

"Come in!" I yelled as Piper knocked on my dorm. This was daily now.

"You ready?" Piper was sitting on my swivel.

"Almost." I was brushing my hair. "Okay...now."

Together, Piper and I walked to the cafeteria. A surprise sat at the table. A redhead.

"Are you the new arrival?" I asked. Piper was still getting her food, so she couldn't see.

"Yes," she replied, "I'm Rachel Dare."

'Rachel Dare, Percy's ex-girlfriend...' I gulped.

"I'm Annabeth. Hey, where's Leo?" No one else was sitting at the table, just Rachel and I.

"Went to go get some food." She waved her hand dismissively.

"You used to date Percy Jackson, correct?" I asked suddenly.

She looked taken aback. "What do you mean, 'used to date'? Percy and I are still together."

I stared confused. "Umm, actually-"

"Rachel!" Percy put down his food and hugged her. His eyes were emerald.

"See?" Rachel asked. The pain stabbed my chest. Percy hated her, and I knew it.

"I missed you so much. Where've you been?" Percy excitedly held her shoulders, his eyes still emerald.

"I'm just going to leave now." I took my tray and left. Percy didn't even notice. I looked behind me.

Piper and Leo stared at everything confused.

"Annabeth!" Piper called after me as I walked down to math. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I wiped a tear from my eyes. "His eyes are turning emerald and-"

"Emerald? What do you mean? I paid attention to everything as his eyes weren't emerald. They were as sea-green as possible."

"You mean you couldn't see it?"

"What ever your talking about, no."

I sighed headed to class. I still didn't understand Percy's problem.

(That night...)

I knocked on Percy's door. I needed to talk to him. Bad. He didn't answer. I knocked again. Nothing.

I pushed the door open. I regretted my actions. Rachel was in there with Percy, kissing him.

'What the...?' I thought and slammed the door hard enough.

"Huh?" I heard as I started running back to my dorm.

"Hey, Anna- Oh, what happened?" Piper asked as she entered my room.

I was kneeling next to my bed, crying into the sheets.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked again.

"That bubbling idiot!" I yelled. What was wrong with me? I shouldn't care, but it hurts.

"Perchel?"

"What is with you and ship names?"

"I have spare time... Anyway, Percy and Rachel?" Her voice was soft as she spoke. I haven't seen Hazel in a while... What happened to her?

"What else would it be?" I whispered.

"I am so-" Percy walked in.

"Take a long walk off a short pier!" I yelled at him. "Get out!"

"Annabeth, I-"

Didn't he understand?

"Percy," Piper said using her 'charmspeak', "she made it clear. Leave."

"But I-"

"Leave!" Piper said.

I heard Percy falter an apology, to which I didn't accept, and left.

I stayed silent, sobbing, as Piper rubbed my back.

"I told you about Rachel and so did Thalia. Why didn't you listen?"

"My actions spoke louder than my words."

"Let me see your eyes again."

'Great, now she's going to search me...'

I turned to face her and he gasped, backing away.

"To much pain! You need help. How about I call Leo and Jason and they could beat him up for you?"

"That would be nice... But what about Frank?"

"He's on a date with Hazel." Piper said.

"Great, two people in love..." I banged my head against the bed post. "I should have listened to Thalia. I should've listened to you."

Piper stared at me, concern rising to her eyes. "I'll call them now."

She left the room to call them. A few moments later, Percy emerged.

"I'm sorry, Wi-" he started.

"Don't call me Wise Girl!" I snapped. "Just leave me alone. It looks like you have a new girlfriend anyway."

"But I swear I didn't do-"

"Listen, Perseus. You cheated on me and I just want you I give me some space. Now, you better start running."

I walked to the door, but Percy held my wrist.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Not until you forgive me."

He started to restrain me.

"Do you really think this is going to help with forgiveness?" I squirmed in his grasp. "Rachel is yours. Go to her and get out of my life."

"You don't understand Annabeth."

"I understand perfectly!"

Jason, Piper, and Leo opened the door. Instantly, the boys pulled Percy away from me. I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Annabeth, listen to me!" Percy's voice was muffled.

I sat in the ground, my back against the door, and cried into my hands.

"Take him away." Piper said. Footsteps lead to the door and the door opened then closed. "Their gone; you can come out now."

I walked out. "What am I going to do?"

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME! **

**Do any of you have questions about the story? Or questions at all?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry if I ruined some of your pairings. People I ship (Please don't kill me!): Percy/Annabeth (duh), Thalia/Luke, Leo/Calypso, Hazel/Frank, Jason/Reyna. I don't really care who Jason ends up with. I just think they are too perfect together. And I admit, I love everything perfect. Again, please don't kill me! To answer your question RyRy, read this chapter and you'll figure it out.**

**~Percy's POV~**

'What the heck did I just do?' I lay on my bed wondering. 'I just lost the best girlfriend I ever had.'

"What about me?" Rachel's voice said in my head. Her snake, The Mighty Python as I've learned, hissed.

"You made me lose her, do your the worst." I thought back.

"How many girlfriends did you have?"

"Three."

"Dang, I've only had you and Will Solace."

"Will Solace? Annabeth an that guy hung out about a week ago."

"Aren't you jealous?"

"Well, we weren't dating at the time..."

"But weren't you jealous?"

"Of course!"

The voices stopped. I didn't speak and neither did she. Time to be stupid again.

I got out of bed and wandered to Annabeth's room. I hesitated for a second. I didn't want to be restrained. I twisted the doorknob. The door was open. I pushed open quietly and stepped into the room.

'She's gonna kill me for this.'

I walked toward her sleeping form. As always, the lights were open. Her eyes and cheeks were red. Had I hurt her this much? Stupid Rachel, she's the one who did all this!

I knelt by her side and wept. Her whimpers filled my ears.

"I said I was sorry. I love you, please don't leave me..." I pleaded. "Please..."

She started to sniffle. "Why..." But she wasn't awake.

I watched her silently as I sat on her swivel. A night with her would hurt. I rested my head on her table.

"Good night, my love." I said.

"Good night." I saw her smile. Did she know I was here, was it a natural sense, or was she awake? Either way, I won't know.

The next morning, I woke up early (which is nearly impossible) and stared at Annabeth. She would wake up soon, I know I sighed and left. If I touched her, she'd call Leo and Jason again, and I didn't want that.

I walked to my dorm, aware of how far Annabeth and Rachel's are. I needed to stay in my room and get ready.

When I reach my room, Rachel is sitting on my bed.

"Where've you been all night?" She asked.

"Real question is how did you get in my room?!"

"The door was open."

"I never let you in."

"Annabeth didn't either."

I stood shocked. She was right; Annabeth didn't let me in. But I didn't let her when Rachel was controlling me.

"I didn't control you." Rachel said.

"Yes, you did."

"I didn't control you." She repeated, standing up, "I simply took your mind to the point when we were dating. When Annabeth slammed the door, it reminded you that she was here."

It made sense, but I still couldn't believe her.

"Why did you do this anyway?" I asked, leaning against my closet door.

"Because... Because I love you."

"So you think by destroying my life, I would love you?"

She stayed silent.

"If you loved me," I continued, "you'd be happy or what I've done."

"You know what - fine." Rachel swirled in green mist. I was afraid she'd curse me with something worse than the visions - but she didn't. She simply snapped her fingers and she was gone. A burst of wind blew from where she stood.

Someone knocked. I opened the door. Annabeth hugged me.

"Morning, Percy." She said and sat on my bed. She looked ready and breakfast was 15 minutes away.

I stared confused.

"Is anything wrong?" She asked.

"Aren't you mad about yesterday?"

"What happened yesterday?" She looked at me also confused.

"You know, Rachel...?"

"Rachel came?"

She didn't remember. So that's what Rachel did. She erased everyone's memory and disappeared.

"Nothing, I just need to change." I said and picked up some clothes.

"Alright." Annabeth smiled and I left to get ready.

"Hey, guys?" Leo asked as Annabeth and I walked to the table

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked.

"Remember that girl I was talking about? The one I needed to tour?"

"Of course..." I rolled my eyes. Hopefully Rachel didn't reverse time.

"Well, she's here. And guess what? She's terrible!"

Rachel definitely reversed time.

"What's her name?" Piper asked.

Don't be Rachel...

"Calypso Via." Leo said bitterly. "She's some ray of sunshine..."

"When's she coming?" Hazel asked.

"About in 5...4...3...2..."

A girl walked toward us. Her hair was the same as Hazel's, but her skin was pale, almost olive. Her eyes were as warm as hot chocolate, but she seemed to glare a lot. I recognized her from 8th grade.

"Hello..." She said shyly. "And then there's you." She glared at Leo and he did too.

"I remember you." I said.

"Percy Jackson?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yup." She walked over and shared a quick hug with me. Afterwards, she'd sit back down. "This is Annabeth." I pointed to my girlfriend.

"Hi, Annabeth." Calypso smiled and so did Annabeth. They would get along better than they would with Rachel.

"Calypso," Annabeth said, "that's a pretty name."

Calypso blushed. "Thank you. Annabeth seems to suit you."

"Hey, Sunshine," Leo retorted, "not to burst your bubble, but we need to leave soon. So, would you please shut up and eat?"

"Whatever." She started to peck at her food and everyone did too.

"It was nice seeing you again," she whispered to me as she and Leo left bickering.

I smiled at Annabeth. "After you."

To Be Continued...

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. Okay, right now I'm reading 'The Never-ending Story'. Well I wish it could end. It's so boring! I have to read 445 pages this week. Yeah, that's easy, but I may die of boredom. Wish me luck.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Favorite mortal in the PJO or HOO series? Multiple if needed.**

**Me: Hard question for me actually. Hmm... I'd say Sally and/or Rachel.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, I don't mean to sound greedy, but the reviews... There has been about 1,459 I think of you reading this. Please review for my sake. **

**A.E.B. Ad:**

**Do you have a story you want written or advertised? Review in the title and the summary and I'll post them here.**

**For Example:**

**The Marks by AnnabethChase712**

**Annabeth and Piper are best friends. Suddenly mysterious marks appear on them. Jason and Percy move into town and become good friends with the girls. Or more? The two girls start to act unlike themselves and things they start to do become unnatural. Is this their end? Will Percy and Jason be able to help them? When they return to school, can they keep secrets from other students?**

**Be sure to read her story, it's awesome. Just know that if you send me your story, I'll be one of your biggest fans.**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

I didn't understand what Percy meant. How could Rachel come and I wouldn't notice? Oh well, maybe he just had a dream.

"Ready, rats?" asked Mr. Celts.

I got in position. Ever since I beat the boys flat, I'd been the top student. Usually I'd fight Percy, but seeing as he was never ready for me, I'd fight Malcolm or a guy named Octavian. Octavian didn't really look like martial art materiel. Not at all. But he always seemed to reach into my mind and switch my actions. It's creepy.

Unfortunately, I had to fight Octavian.

"Ready?" He asked me. He didn't really have manners, but ever since he saw this girl named Reyna, who is fighting Percy, he's been a real sweetheart.

"Ready." I turned and kicked him in the stomach. He fell. "Well, more ready than you were." I helped him up.

"Thanks," he grunted.

I gasped mockingly, "You have manners?!"

Octavian rolled his eyes and started to fight me again. This time he won. I had more experience! How did he beat me?

The bell rung for the middle of last period. Malcolm and I went to the crafting section. I was starting to feel like he was my big brother now. The day after the competition, we named him the winner. Sure it wasn't great for me, but it was alright.

"So," I said, "do you want to build something together?"

"What do want to build, little sister?" That's what he called me now.

"What ever you feel like, big brother."

"Then let's build a sculpture. There's some clay over there."

"Who are we going to make?" I stared at him and smiled.

"Daedalus?" We both asked and laughed. A few days ago, I had talked to him, and we decided that Daedalus was the best crafter/inventor ever.

"Okay, Daedalus it is," he said. "Could you get that loaf of clay?"

"Sure." I reached to grabbed the giant block of gray. "This tall and nothing more, right?"

"Yup. Come on, the sooner you get that block, the sooner we get started."

"Fine, fine." I grabbed the black and we started crafting.

By the time the period ended, Reyna, Calypso and Piper walked with me to lunch. Percy was escorted by Malcolm and Frank, who I rarely saw in the period.

As we reached the table, everyone sat with their lunch. I saw how big the group got: Reyna, Calypso, Piper, Hazel, Leo, Percy, Jason, Frank, and the occasional Malcolm and Octavian. Of course, Octavian was the only there because of Reyna. His crush on her was disturbing and weird. Especially because Reyna liked Nico and Jason. Nico was caught between Thalia and Reyna... And Jason was caught between Reyna and Piper... Then there was Thalia who swear never to date. uMalcolm was only there to talk to his little sister.

"So, um, Reyna..." Octavian attempted.

Reyna shifted awkwardly in her seat. "Octavian, I didn't like you then, now, or ever."

"Rey," Jason questioned, "isn't that a little harsh?"

"Wasn't it harsh when you ditched me 10th grade?"

"That was five years ago!"

"And I've known Octavian for ages, so he knows."

Octavian sat up and walked away. Poor guy, there's got to be a girl for him.

"Percy," Jason asked, "random question: How many girls have you dated and who were they?"

Percy looked at me for approval. I smiled and nodded. He smiled back and responded, "Three, There was Calypso in 8th grade. Rachel last year. Ugh. And then there's my wonderful girlfriend, Annabeth Chase."

I stared at him. He had dated Calypso Via?

To Be Continued...

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Are nerds/geeks worshipped a your school?**

**Me: YES! At my school, we want nothing but to be smart. My cousins (one's in High School, the other's with me) were popular in school because they were athletes and brainiacs. I want to follow that... Also, everyone wants tone with me in a project because I know to much.**


	15. AN: Here's The Big Message

**My first authors note on this story. Yay! So first, I got three advertisements:**

**Blue by Th3-Dragon-Lord**

**Annabeth and Percy go on a date, which turns out to be a funny situation involving Percy's favorite color. Third short fic I've written, and also the longest, enjoy!**

**Everything About You by Th3-Dragon-Lord**

**A short song-fic showing what goes through Annabeth's mind when Percy comes back to camp from Ogygia. Set during The Battle Of The Labyrinth. Annabeth's POV. This is my second fic, please read and review.**

**Get Out Alive by Th3-Dragon-Lord**

**This is a short song-fic I wrote for Percy and Anabeth's escape from Tartarus. The song is Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace. I am a huge fan of them, so enjoy.**

**Don't forget to read them!**

**So the topic of this is bullying.**

**I saw about two people say that they bully instead of worship nerds or geeks at their school. And were still doing that bullying video at our school. Lastly, I've been watching bullying videos. Here's the big message:**

**You know it's not nice to do any kind if bullying: verbal, physical, cyber... If you do and your a bully, how can you live like this. If your one to spread rumors, don't you realize your ruining reputation? If you know something isn't right, then why do you do it. **

**What's even worse than bullies? Bystanders! All we do is stand and watch the whole scene, not even bothering to tell someone! Seriously bystanders, what happened? If your afraid you'll be a snitch as the call it, your not. There's a difference between being a snitch and doing the right thing and telling someone. Snitches are for things that aren't important. **

**Now, if your being bullied, listen and listen closely. All of us had been bullied at least once in our lives. Just know that all of us are amazing in our own way. We shouldn't be brought down by some idiot we call a bully, got it? They're just jealous because of us, nerd or geek or gamer or whatever. They want to be like us, to be smart. Maybe they want to be your friend, but they just don't want to tell you. Or if your best friend doesn't want to hang out with you because the bullies said no. She or he's just to scared of them to face the truth that your better.**

**Review 150 if you agree that we can't back down from all the bullies. Stand up for yourself! And don't worry, it's alright to cry. Crying doesn't show weakness, it shows how brave you are to cry.**

**Glad I got that out again.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**I'm sorry to hurt you, but are you being bullied?**

**Me: For a short period.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Do you know what I hate? When your smart and you get a low score on your homework or a test, and everyone looks at you and gasp. Seriously, they sat things like, "Oh my god, (my name), you got a (low grade: D,F, or C)? We are so ashamed." Yeah, here's my latest convo with my teacher after science class:**

**Me: What's the percentage for 6/20? **

**Teacher: You got 6/20 right?**

**Me: No, I got 6/20 wrong.**

**Teacher: *sighs in relief* If you got that much right, there won't be hope for the rest of them.**

**Then she didn't even answer my question! I know realize I just could've found the percentage myself... (70%) Anyway, anymore ads? No... Alrighty then, let's get started. Wait - its that time when I say:**

**LET'S GET 100 REVIEWS BEFORE THIS STORY IS OVER! Please...?**

**There's about 5 or 3 chapters left people. IMPORTANT TOWARDS THE STORY: I am going to change some parts alright? **

**~Percy's POV~**

"Percy?" She asked from my bed.

"Yeah?" I answered, sitting next to her. The moon shone the ought the newly installed window.

"My dad called earlier and he wants me to babysit a bunch of kids in this convention."

"And..."

"And I want you to come with me."

"What?!"

"Come on, Percy! This is seven kids!"

"That's not a lot."

"Then you've never a babysitter. I thought you'd stay by my side..." She turned away from me.

"Gah..." I said, "Fine. When are we going?"

"2 days." She replied.

"2 days?!"

"2 days. He called in late, alright?"

I calmed down. "Alright. Let's rest."

She nodded. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I smiled. She faced me as we slept.

(Magical Time Skippy Thing-A-Ma-Bob: 2 days later)

"Anna..." A six year old girl clung on to her leg. Three others did the same.

The mountain air was fresh as we traveled up the mountain. Dr. Chase had dropped off all the kids here.

"So immature..." A girl muttered next to me. "I'm Jillian. That boy over there with the glasses is Grahame. And do you see that guy over there in the corner? Yeah, that's Tyson."

"I'm Percy." I shook hands with her.

"Percy, isn't this your crowd?" Annabeth asked. She was spread eagle on the grass. Four kids - two boys, two girls - piled on her back demanding a piggy back ride.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"Can you-" A brown-haired little girl pushed Annabeth's head in the grass.

"Oh, my..." I said.

"I got this." Jillian crossed her arms and headed toward the girl. "Lindsay, stop. Don't kill her like-" Jillian stared at me. "Nevermind, let's go." Jillian carried the little girl - Lindsay - away.

Annabeth looks up for breath. "Help me!"

I laughed and picked up the two boys. The other girl - a little red-head - got up by herself.

"We're sorry, Ms. Annabeth." The girl said.

Annabeth got up and stumbled. The two boys slapped me.

"Hey!" I said and put them down.

"I'm Ella." Said the redhead. "The boys are Rick and Mat. They're worse than the rest of us."

Annabeth stood straight. "Can we just get inside the building?"

"Then lets go Wise Girl." I picked up Rick and Mat, who were still slapping me. Annabeth picked up Lindsay and Ella. Jillian, Grahame, and Tyson followed behind us.

"Stop slapping me!" I said irritated.

Mat and Rick stopped. Lindsay was snoring in Annabeth's arm while Ella was asking if Annabeth had a book she could read in the hotel. Jillian and Grahame were discussing the differences between seals and sea lions (which I poked into). Tyson was watching Ella silently.

We reached the hotel. Annabeth and I had taken our stuff here before we got the kids.

"Here's your book." Annabeth gave Ella a book about 100 pages.

"Oh my gods! Thank you!" Ella jumped around the room.

"What book is that?" I whispered.

"'Where The Meadow Lies' by A.E.B." She replied. (A/N: Ha ha...)

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, Grahame, Jillian, and Ella love to read, so I brought them books." Annabeth passed Jillian and Grahame two books.

She continued, "And Tyson doesn't like to hang around anyone but Ella... Mat and Rick can survive with you, right?"

"Of course..." I muttered. "What about Lindsay?"

"I haven't thought about that. Lindsay?"

Annabeth and I walked to Lindsay who sat in the corner. She seemed to be crying. After all, she was the youngest of the seven.

"Lindsay, are you alright?"

"I want my mama..." She said.

"You'll see hertonight..." I said softly.

"But I want her now!"

All the kids stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Annabeth glared at everyone and try continued what they were doing.

To Be Continued...

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. I know it was short, I just needed to update. Alright? Don't forget: 100 REVIEWS BEFORE THIS ENDS!**

**QUESTION TIME! Well, not really...**

**I need ideas for a book I'm writing. Help?**


	17. Chapter 16

**What's today? EASTER! Well, for me it is... It's also my dog's birthday. She's turning 15 today (dang, my dog is old...). So, I'm feeling pretty hyper. Anyway, 100 REVIEWS MUST BE BROUGHT! It MUST be. So please review people. Remember, after this, one more fanfic, and then poof! I'm gone for the rest of your lives. Hopefully, you'll see me on a book. And one of your usernames will be on the dedication page. After all, there's no one else to dedicate my book to... Here's the story, enjoy and REVIEW.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Five days in this place, five days with eight children. The eighth one, of course, was Percy.

"Relax, guys." Percy was trying to get all the kids to pay attention. If only Leo was here, he would help.

"Ever try whistling?" I mutter and then whistle. They all stopped. "Okay guys, listen. Your moms and dads are going to pick you up and send you to dinner. Alright?"

"Yes, Ms. Chase." I liked how they called me that.

"Jackson." Percy coughed. I stared at him like what-the-heck? He just shrugs.

"So, are we ready?" I asked.

"Yes..." They reply.

"Alright, just wait with Mr. Percy over there." I smiled at the kids. My phone started to ring.

I picked it up and went to the hallway.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Annabeth," my father's voice rang in my ears, "There's been a slight delay."

"What do you mean?"

"One, dinner's in 20 minutes. Two, you'll have to bring the kids to it."

"But what about their parents?"

"Kids and adults stay on separate tables apparently."

"Alright, Dad."

The call ended and I headed back inside.

I gasped. "What happened?!"

The bed was undone, toilet paper streamed on the floor, there was a stain in the carpet which I hope is water, and Percy was sprawled on the ground with Rick and Mat on his back.

"Perseus?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Ooh..." The kids said. I rolled my eyes.

"I swear, Wise Girl, I'm innocent! Jillian, Tyson, Grahame, please explain."

"It was all him." They said.

"I see," I said, "Now can someone help clean up."

No one moved.

"If you help, you don't need to each your vegetables at dinner." I said.

Everyone scrambled up and started to clean. I helped Percy up.

"We have to take them to dinner later," I whispered to him.

"Alright," he whispered bak an kissed my forehead.

"Ooh..." They said, making me blush. Kids...

"Okay guys," I said, "turns out Percy and I have to take you to dinner. Kids and adults have to sit apart."

"Then won't you guys sit with the adults?" Jillian raised an eyebrow. "I mean, aren't you both 21?"

I stared stunned. "We'll they're all 40 or something. So were practically teens to them."

"You're right."

I looked at the clock. "Let's go."

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? REVIEWS are appreciated. That was so short...**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Overall ratings?**


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the short chapter, I was busy. Anyway, chapter 17! Only about 30 more reviews left. Let's get them in. I'm only making short chapters because Im trying to make time for you guys to send in some reviews.**

**Percy's POV**

Something about the trip made me suspicious. If it had been in a vision, I didn't remember. Everything was just a blur.

As we walked through the darkness, I saw five men heading toward a tent. Each were equipped with weapons. That made me even more suspicious. I didn't want to scare the kids, so I would tell Annabeth later. When we were alone.

"Come on," Annabeth said, trying to get Lindsay into the dining tent.

"But- But I saw men. They had guns..." Lindsay stammered. She'd seen them to.

"It's alright," Annabeth soothed, "It's just your imagination."

Lindsay nodded and headed to the table where the other kids sat. She looked over at the adults' side if the tent and stared at a woman: her mother.

Waiters started to serve dinner. When I saw it, I almost screamed.

"It's okay, Percy." Annabeth rubbed my back. "It's the circle of life."

I looked down at my platter, not wanting to eat it.

"Come on, Mr. Percy!" Mat said. "Fish sticks aren't that bad!"

"Yeah!" Rick joined in. "We understand Ms. Annabeth's fear of spiders. But fish sticks?" He started to laugh and so did Mat.

Annabeth glared at the twins. "Be good or else you'll have to eat you vegetables."

Who'd want to eat rutabaga and peas with fish sticks? I pushed my food aside. "I'm not hungry anymore."

They shrugged.

"Can I have it?" Tyson asked.

"Go ahead." I gave him my plate.

"Hooray!" He took my plate and started to eat.

I stared at the outside of the tent. The five men passed again. Annabeth watched my curiously.

"Do we need to talk?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Alright." She started to talk to the kids. Afterwards, we went outside the tent.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Remember what Lindsay was talking about the five men?"

"Yeah..."

"I saw them twice."

"And that means...?"

"Five armed men with guns, Annabeth. There are eight kids and about a hundred adults. All that equals bad."

Annabeth grew pale. "What are we suppose to do? The other adults won't believe us."

"I guess we'll have to wait."

We both headed into the tent. Dinner was almost over. Jillian and Lindsay were with their mom. Rick and Mat were throwing food at their dad... Grahame and Ella, as separate siblings, spent time with their divorced parents. Tyson sat alone at the table.

"Hey, big guy." I said, taking a seat. "Where's your mom?"

"She's not here..."

"Your dad?"

"Nope..."

"Then who are you here with?" Annabeth asked.

"Aunt Lily."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She doesn't like me." He sighed, not bothering to answer my question. "Aunt Lily just brought me along because my parents are gone. Uncle Neptune doesn't like me either." Tyson hung his head.

"But where is she?"

"I don't know."

"What does she look like?"

"She looks like a lily pad. Her cheeks are pink. Her hair is white. Her skin looks yellowish. She's wearing green tonight."

I stare out and found the woman.

"Dinner's done." Annabeth said. "Let's take him back."

Annabeth and I took Tyson to his Aunt, then went back to our room.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I asked as we laid on the bed.

"Yes?"

I smiled. "I love you."

"I know, Seaweed Brain. And I do to."

She turned around to hug me. I pulled her close. She laughed softly and I kissed her.

"Good night." I turned off the light.

"Good night."

And we both fell asleep.

The next day, day 2, the kids were dropped off at our room.

We smiled down at them.

"Where are we going today?" Grahame asked.

I stated at Annabeth and said, "Follow me."

They all stared at me confused, but followed.

To Be Continued...

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**(Running dry here...) How's life?**

**Me: Boring...**


	19. Chapter 18

**Guys, I'm suffering. My Internet on my phone (which I am using constantly), my IPad, and my computer aren't working that well. Stupid Verizon... And my T.V. is broken. I finished most of my books and my library book from school is terrible. The worst part is the reviews. Can we PLEASE get them in faster? For the sake of this story? **

**Annabeth's POV**

I didn't know where Percy was going, but I stayed with him in the front. We held hands as we walked.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"You'll see."

We continued to walk. After a long time, we ended up in the middle of a forest.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Not there yet." He answered.

Now, he led us through the forest and into a cave.

"Now were here." He announced.

"A cave?" They all asked. Just entered. It all seemed familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Why are we here?" I asked moments later.

"Just feels familiar." Was all he said.

The kids started playing where we could see them. Lindsay sat near her sister and Grahame. Tyson was giving Ella a piggy back ride. Rick and Mat did the usual: fight.

Percy and I sat on a flat rock.

"Annabeth, why did you switch schools at your second year?"

"My old college said I was to smart and quick with my answers. Especially in logic. Here's a question: If there are three birds on a fence and someone knocks one down with a rock, how many are left."

"Two."

"No, zero. When the person threw the rock, the motion of it scared off the birds."

"Wise Girl, that makes no sense."

"Does anything?"

He stayed silent. After a while, he asked, "If you were to have a godly parent, who would it be?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, in Greek Mythology... Who'd be your parent?"

"Athena, of course. Hence the name 'Wise Girl'. You?"

"Poseidon, cause I love water."

"Then my nickname for you I perfect."

We laughed for a short while, then stopped. Lunch was nearing and we needed to take them all back. And so we did.

Once we got there, Percy got scared again. He pushed his plate away.

"Percy," I said, "If you don't eat, you won't have energy."

"I don't care about energy anymore..." He said staring at his plate.

I whispered in his ear, "If you don't eat, I'm not gonna share the bed with you." I stared at him with my gray eyes. The frightened look on his face told me he would eat.

Percy picked up his salmon with a fork. Trembling, he held it to his lips.

"I can't do it!" He said. "This is like cannibalism!"

"Percy, just eat the food! Your being a baby." I said.

He pushed his plate away. "I don't care if Im being a baby. I just care if I'm yours."

"Ooh..." The kids said once again. I sighed. This'll be a long day.

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? REVIEWS are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**When you were reading page one in TLT, did you feel the stirring?**

**Me: Yes...**

**Grossest pairing(s)?**

**Me: Percy/Nico (Rick Riordan...), Jason/Annabeth (Who made that up anyway?) Jason/Percy, Percy/Rachel, Octavian/Anyone, and Jason/Nico. Gross, okay?**

**How would you describe the perfect person?**

**Me: Leo.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Reviews are coming in. Just a few more, we can do it. And when this is done, please read The Runaway HOO, My Life, and when this story is finished, I will have Love Or War. **

**Here's a summary:**

**Love Or War?**

**Jason and Reyna have been friends since they were kids. After Hera switched Percy and Jason, Jason started having feelings for his fake girlfriend, Piper. Takes place after The Blood Of Olympus. May contain spoilers for The House Of Hades, but Im not sure. There will be demigods.**

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me. Oh, and if you read the reviews for The Marks or Visions (and your not me or AnnabethChase712) can you please stop? I said please! I just don't think it's random (sorry to offend you for that) people's business to look through reviews. If you don't, your doing a great job so keep it up.**

**~Percy's POV~**

(3 days later)

I felt embarrassed after the fish incidents. Thank god they didn't serve fish anymore.

It was the fourth day, the day before the last, and they were having a ceremony. We all had to come.

Annabeth, the kids, and I sat in the back row. The exit was so close... I looked at the right side in which I sat. The five men were there, sitting 10 seats away. They didn't look armed, but they kept reaching under their chairs. The tattoos on their arms were fairly visible.

"Annabeth!" I whispered to her.

"What?" She hissed.

"Look-"

"Welcome all!" Said the man in the front. "Now, since the beginning of time..."

A shot hit the floor. Everyone ignored it. The men got frustrated and shot another toward the exit. A scream was heard. They averted their eyes to the men. They stood and fired at the announcer.

Honestly, (Annabeth would wash my mouth if I said this out loud) what the hell was wrong with them?

The announcer staggered back, clutching his heart. Blood spilled through his fingers. Everyone got up and ran around screaming. A man, not the one who shot the announcer or the first two bullets, shot the candle that lit the room. The tent and the buildings caught fire.

"Run!" I yelled and they started. Dead beings were already crowding the floor.

A shot took Annabeth's side. Not directly, more like a brush. But it looked painful.

She gasped, holding her side. She managed to walk out to the front. The bullet that took her side also brushed past Ella.

Soon we were at the front of the burning buildings. Ella lay in the grass, Tyson next to me.

"Percy," Annabeth yelled. "Get the other kids. We don't have much time. She started towards the cave that I had found 3 days before.

Tyson tugged at me. "Percy, pick up Ella, she won't make it."

Tyson and I, with Ella in my arms, caught up to Annabeth. She looked around.

"Where's Lindsay?" I asked.

"She's still inside?! What are we going to do?"

"I could go back inside."

"No, Percy. There's shooting there. You could get killed. I care to much."

"I could come back. I'll make it."

She reluctantly nodded and I have her Ella. Rick and Ella were now in her arms, hurt.

"Promise me." She said.

I smiled. "I promise."

I ran back to the burning building and looked for Lindsay. She lay sprawled on the floor, on top of the dead bodies. I scooped her up and looked behind me. The men's eyes glowed red then green. Rachel.

I passed through the door as a bullet pierced my shoulder.

"Ah!" I gasped and continued to run.

"Lindsay, wake up. Please."

Her heart beat kept going but she didn't wake. I stopped in my tracks.

Annabeth was on the ground. The six kids tried to carry her up.

"Tyson, Grahame, Jillian. Take Ella, Rick, and Lindsay. I'll carry Annabeth."

They did as told and we ran to the cave. There were 8 kids now.

I started pleading with tears rolling down my cheeks. "You promised me you'd stay alive. And I did the same."

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. Eight more reviews, we can do it. **

**QUESTION TIME!**

**This one is weird, okay? What is your theme song?**

**Me: One Last Chance by Daughtry. It's awesome and somehow fits me very well.**


	21. Chapter 20

**7 more reviews. I think this will be the last chapter... Nope, there will be one more!**

**~Annabeth's POV~**

"When are they coming? We've been waiting for hours." Percy asked. I was on the verge of unconsciousness. About an hour before, Percy had called 911. Sirens started to ring.

"Percy..." I managed.

"Annabeth, stay with me. Please!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry, I failed you."

"You didn't fail me. Just stay alive for me. We promised. Remember?"

"I promised."

He cupped my cheeks and kissed my forehead. We smiled. But my smile faded. I closed my eyes.

"Percy, just save the others. I won't make it."

"Yes, yes you will. You just need to hang on. Just a few more minutes. Jillian, watch Annabeth."

I saw him head to the front of the cave and yell for the paramedics. Soon, Ella, Rick, Lindsay, and I were taken away. A few minutes later, Percy was taken in. His shoulder was still bleeding. Then, I couldn't remember what happened. It was blurry, and I heard lots of mumbling.

The only thing I heard (and that frightened me) was, "...Lindsay...afraid she's dead..."

Lindsay died and there was nothing to do about it.

(Magic Time Skippy Thing-A-Ma-Bob to later that day)

I woke in the hospital room. The doctors were frozen. Percy was next to me, wide eyed. I stared at what he was looking at. A girl, a redhead, was flying in mid-air, green eyes glowing. Rachel.

"Rachel, please leave." Percy pleaded.

"No, you don't understand." Came a raspy voice.

"Rachel, we understand," I pleaded, "just let us go."

"Never!" Rachel was two feet off the ground and glowing. Her voice was as deep as a man's.

"We never told anyone." He looked at me. "Please..."

"Silence, mortal. Only the girl can speak." Rachel thrust out her hand and Percy winced.

"Ah," he screamed and gasped. The blood was running through. Rachel smiled cruelly.

"Rachel, don't do this to-" he started.

"What did I say?"

He kept quiet and started at me.

"I'll do whatever you want." I braved. "Just leave him alone."

"Your brave. But I'm afraid I'll have to torture the both of you." Rachel thrust out her hand again. A green must swirled around them, enveloping us.

I reached over and grabbed a knife.

"Annabeth, don't!" He yelled.

It happened so fast. I stabbed Rachel in the thigh. She screamed. A white, blinding light hit us all. Then, it went dark.

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? REVIEWS are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**What's gonna happen next?**


	22. Chapter 21

**Guys, I apologize. My short chapters are probably killing you. This is the last chapter. Love or War is on my profile. Yay!**

**~Percy's Last POV~**

I woke up happily and looked around my dorm. Every morning when I woke up, I'd look on top of my bed. Something felt like it was missing. But nothing was.

"Mail." Someone said, slipping a letter under my door.

I picked it up:

To: Percy

From: Mom

Dear Percy, you haven't been writing lately. Are you alright? Paul is coming in a few weeks. Will you be her for Thanksgiving? Mrs. O'Leary is waiting for you.

Love, Mom

I smiled. My mom always sent me letters.

"Percy!" Leo called after a while.

I opened the door, fresh and ready.

"We have a new arrival." He smiled.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Chiron wants you to tour her."

"Mr. Brunner wants me to your someone? Wait - did you say 'her'?

"Yes, her. She's downstairs at the receptionist desk. I have a feeling you'll like her."

I headed down to see a blonde girl laughing with the receptionist, Mellie.

She turned toward me, revealing startling gray eyes.

We stared at each other, feeling confused.

"Hi, I'm suppose to tour you. Have we met?"

"I don't recount." Her voice was very familiar.

"I'm Percy Jackson. You are?"

"Annabeth Chase."

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? I KNOW IT WAS SHORT! DON'T COMPLAIN! I try to get chapters in fast, alright? Now, go ahead to my profile. You will see Love or War.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Rate.**

**If you have no idea what happened, Rachel reversed the time. She never existed because Annabeth killed her. Now, Annabeth and Percy just met and restarted life the happy way. Without visions.**


End file.
